comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Factor
X-Factor is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :X-Factor #14: 13 Dec 2006 Current Issue :X-Factor #15: 24 Jan 2007 Next Issue :X-Factor #16: 21 Feb 2007 Status Monthly on-going series. First published in 2005. Characters Main Characters *'James Arthur "Jamie" Madrox/Multiple Man' - Mutant with the ability to create duplicates of himself. Recently, his 'dupes' have begun to exhibit personalities of their own. wikipedia:Multiple Man *'Guido Carosella/Strong Guy' - Mutant with an oversized body and super-strength. wikipedia:Strong Guy *'Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane' - Mutant with the ability to turn into a werewolf-like form. wikipedia:Wolfsbane *'Theresa Rourke "Tracy" Cassidy/Siryn' - Mutant with a sonic scream and the ability to use her voice to make people fall in love with her. wikipedia:Siryn *'Julio Esteban Richter/Rictor' - Former mutant who lost his powers during the Decimation. wikipedia:Rictor *'Monet St. Croix/M' - Mutant with multiple powers, including flight, telepaty, and super-strength. wikipedia:M (comics) Allies *'Layla Miller' - She knows stuff. wikipedia:Layla Miller Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'X-Factor Investigations' - Jamie Madrox's detective agency. wikipedia:X-Factor Investigations Recent Storylines X-Factor #14 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. X-Factor #13 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Madrox: Multiple Choice' - Collects Madrox #1-5. "Jamie Madrox, stabbed, staggering off a bus. Jamie Madrox, setting up a detective agency in the heart of Mutant Town. Jamie Madrox, a peaceful Shaolin priest. Which is the real Jamie Madrox? In this noir-esque thriller of a limited series, it's possible that even Madrox doesn't know anymore." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115005 *'X-Factor: The Longest Night' - Collects #1-6. "In the fallout from House of M and following the surprise film-noir hit Madrox, a new mutant team is forged! X-Factor is an investigative mutant agency that includes Madrox, the Multiple Man; Guido, the Strong Guy; Wolfsbane, the shape-shifter; Siryn, the chorus girl; Rictor, the living earthquake; and Generation X’s Monet, the pompous witch. Drawn together in the heart of District X, this rag-tag band of heroes has a lot of answers to find, and fast! BONUS: A key player from House of M will play a major roll in X-Factor! (No, it’s not Wolverine — sigh.)" - (forthcoming, February 2007) Hardcovers *'X-Factor: The Longest Night' - Collects #1-6. "In the fallout from House of M and following the surprise film-noir hit Madrox, a new mutant team is forged! X-Factor is an investigative mutant agency that includes Madrox, the Multiple Man; Guido, the Strong Guy; Wolfsbane, the shape-shifter; Siryn, the chorus girl; Rictor, the living earthquake; and Generation X’s Monet, the pompous witch. Drawn together in the heart of District X, this rag-tag band of heroes has a lot of answers to find, and fast! BONUS: A key player from House of M will play a major roll in X-Factor! (No, it’s not Wolverine — sigh.)" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123512 *'X-Factor: Life and Death Matters' - Collects #7-12. "Jamie Madrox comes face-to-face with the thing that terrifies him the most: having to make a decision. The divisiveness of Civil War has spread to his own team: Half of them want to cooperate with the government; the other half wants to take a stand against it. It’s Jamie’s choice that may well decide whether X-Factor stays together or cracks apart. And matters aren’t being helped by Quicksilver, who offers Rictor the opportunity to get his powers back -- but at what price? Plus: They've been a thorn in X-Factor’s side since the beginning, and now things are coming to a head. X-Factor’s newest assignment causes them to again cross paths with their arch rivals, Singularity Investigations. The result is revelations that strike to the very core of who and what Jamie Madrox is." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121463 *'X-Factor: Many Lives of Madrox' - Collects #13-17. "Five words to strike fear into the hearts of spies and evildoers everywhere: Jamie Madrox, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Except that when Madrox decides it’s time to start gathering in the stray dupes that are still wandering around, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent doesn’t especially want to go... and S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t especially inclined to let him go. Plus: Remember X-Factor #87? 'X-Aminations,' the analysis issue? Sure you do. Everybody does. Well, Peter David and new regular artist Pablo Raimondi evoke memories of that classic tale with 'Re-X-Aminations' as the new team unloads their hopes, fears and darkest secrets to an attentive Doc Samson." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128050 - (forthcoming, May 2007) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Peter David Publishing History First published in 2005. Spun-out of the Madrox mini-series. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :X-Factor: The Longest Night TP: 21 Feb 2007 :X-Factor #16: 21 Feb 2007 :X-Factor #17: 21 Mar 2007 :X-Factor #18: 18 Apr 2007 :Civil War: X-Men Universe TPB: 09 May 2007 :X-Factor: Many Lives of Madrox Premiere HC: 16 May 2007 :X-Factor #19: 16 May 2007 News & Features * 04 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8062 WWC: Drawing on the X Factor: Raimondi talks X-Factor] * 19 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7878 X-Factor - Peter David Writes A Team Of Superhero Sleuths] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Factor Category:Super-Hero Category:Crime